The present invention relates generally to packaging apparatus and more particularly to a machine for inserting objects into cartons.
In the packaging of light objects, such as textile packages, cardboard boxes or cartons having thin walls are generally used. These cartons are relatively inexpensive to manufacture but they are composed of material lacking structural rigidity. Accordingly, when empty, such cartons are somewhat unstable as to form and will tend to collapse. Accordingly, difficulties may be encountered when the cartons are to be mechanically filled with objects to be packaged therein.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming the problems which may be encountered in the filling of relatively unstable cartons, as mentioned above. The invention provides means whereby the cartons may be maintained in an appropriate position to enable insertion thereinto of objects to be packaged during the filling process which occurs by operation of the packaging apparatus.